This invention relates generally to packaging and more particularly to methods and package configurations that allow greater accessibility to a product being packaged while minimizing waste when the packaging is removed and thrown away.
Packaging of consumer products typically fulfills many purposes, including providing information about the product, protecting the product during shipping, providing security to prevent the product from being shoplifted, and improving its ability for being displayed in a retail environment.
Common types of packaging for consumer products such as flashlights include plastic blister packaging where two shells of a clear plastic material are formed around a product and sealed along a periphery to join the two shells. Removal of the packaging is difficult because it often requires scissors and can result in sharp edges where cut. Furthermore, such packaging results in much waste, is often unrecyclable, and adds bulk during shipping. Additionally, such blister packages prevent access to the device so that the product may not be tried out, and is very unsustainable.
Accordingly, a better packaging scheme is desired that strikes a proper balance of the needs of the retailer while limiting waste.